Costumes
After completing the game, the different Play Types (Ending Score) and Endings you get contribute to the type of costumes and rewards. This article will outline the costumes Fiona and Hewie can get, how to get them, and the different stalker costumes for Normal and Hard Mode. Fiona's Costumes Fiona A Fiona A is Fiona's default costume, which she takes from the bed in the beginning of the game. Location: Received as Default. Effects: Normal controls. Fiona B Fiona B is almost the same as Fiona A, except that Fiona's hair is down and she is barefoot. Location: Fiona automatically receives this costume after waking up in the water tower. Effects: Normal controls. Under The Scalpel Under the Scalpel is a bloody hospital gown Fiona wears while barefoot with her hair down. Location: This costume is received automatically after waking up in the water tower. Effects: Normal controls. Illegal in Some States Illegal in Some States is a leather catsuit with black boots and a whip. Location: This costume is received automatically after beating the game. Effects: Fiona's kick is replaced with the whip. Fiona the Frog Fiona the Frog is a frog suit Fiona can wear for the player's amusement. Location: This costume is received after beating the game with Ending C. Effects: Fiona doesn't lose stamina when back-stepping, and when she crouches, she sits like a frog. Texas Cowgirl Texas Cowgirl is a bikini with chaps, a cowboy hat, and a gun. Location: This costume is received after beating the game with Ending A. Effects: Fiona's kick is replaced with the gun. Hewie's Costumes White German Shepherd Hewie This is Hewie's default color. Location: Received automatically upon playing. Effect: Normal controls. German Shepherd Hewie This is a standard German Shepherd color. Location: This color is available after beating the game once. Effect: This version of Hewie is slightly harder to control and slightly more disobedient, but more powerful. Stuffed Hewie This is a fluffy stuffed animal version of Hewie. Location: This version is available after beating the game on hard mode. Effect: Hewie is impervious to damage in this form, making it an ideal costume for game play, although his attacks are weaker. Debilitas' Costumes Debilitas' Normal Costume This is the costume he wears during the first play-through of the game. Debilitas' Hard Mode Costume This is the costume he wears on Hard Mode. It differs in that his outfit is black. Daniella's Costumes Daniella's Normal Costume This is the costume she wears during the first play-through of the game. Daniella's Hard Mode Costume This is the costume she wears on Hard Mode. It differs in that her hair is a lighter color and her outfit is red. Riccardo's Costumes Riccardo's Normal Costume This is the costume he wears during the first play-through of the game. Riccardo's Hard Mode Costume This is the costume he wears on Hard Mode. It differs in that his outfit is white with blue accents instead of brown, and his sandals are red. Old Lorenzo's Old Lorenzo's Normal Costume This is the costume he wears during the first play-through of the game. Old Lorenzo's Hard Mode Costume This is the costume he wears on Hard Mode. It differs in that his skin has a purplish hue and his outfit is yellow, not brown. Young Lorenzo's Costumes Young Lorenzo's Normal Costume This is the costume he wears during the first play-through of the game. Young Lorenzo's Hard Mode Costume This is the costume he wears on Hard Mode. It differs in that his hair is silver instead of brown, and his tunic changes colors. Return to Pages.